


Sidang Pertama

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Parliament (UK)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Sidang parlemen pertama Mia: bagaimana kalau ada pangeran dan putri selaku penerus tahta?





	Sidang Pertama

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries © Meg Cabot. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.

“Siapa yang akan jadi penerus tahta kalau ada pangeran dan putri?” tanya Baron Von Troken yang akhirnya berhasil menjadi anggota parlemen.

“Tentu saja pangeran yang akan menjadi penerus tahta,” sahut Lord Crawley.

“Tapi bagaimana kalau anak perempuanlah yang sulung?” sahut Charlotte. “Dengan adanya mosi dari Put—Ratu—Amelia, maka peraturan untuk anak perempuan sulung juga harus disesuaikan.”

“Hukum Genovia jelas menyatakan anak laki-laki pertama, bukan anak pertama!”

Ruang sidang mendadak rusuh. Mia berdeham, mengisyaratkan seluruh anggota parlemen untuk diam. “Anggota Parlemen yang terhormat, mosi yang kalian setujui berlaku untuk seluruh calon ratu Genovia. Jika ada anak laki-laki, maka sudah pasti ada calon raja, bukan?”

Anggota parlemen saling menyahut setuju. Kesimpulan akhirnya, selama ada anak laki-laki, maka dialah yang akan menjadi penerus tahta.

Sidang parlemen pertama Mia berjalan dengan _cukup_ sukses.


End file.
